Cristina Gets Assurance
by ml4everKatie
Summary: Cristina is visited by a guest in the middle of the night and suddenly her head was clear and her choice was obvious. I get that Cristina is a little too stubborn for this version, but, hey. Set at the time of 7X22. A lot of friendship and family fluff.


**This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction. I've been meaning to write one, but haven't found the time. I also kind of rushed into this one so it's probably poorly planned. It's a short Cristina story, but also includes Meredith, Zola and Owen. I love feedback, but please don't judge too harshly. Enjoy!**

Cristina stood at the threshold of her best friend's house unlocking the door. Meredith was who she always went to; she was her person. Owen's words still pierced Cristina's brain, "Get out!" In fact, hundreds of thoughts were rushing through her head. She'd just gotten into the biggest fight with him; the biggest fight of their relationship. Looking at the whole picture, their situation was hopeless. She wished she wanted a baby. She wished she wanted one so bad because then things would be easy. She could be happy. Owen could be happy. They could be happy. But not one bone in her body wanted a baby. She walked into Meredith's house; the place she'd probably be staying in for awhile. Meredith was almost immediately downstairs, "Oh, I was hoping you were Derek."

"Sorry."

"Well, he took off and the hospital gave me a baby. She's upstairs sleeping in some dead kid's port-a-crib."

"Wow! Uh, I'm getting an abortion and Owen just kicked me out of my house."

"What!? Your-"

"Pregnant."

"And you're-"

"Getting an abortion."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"You had a busy, busy day."

Zola started to cry, "Come upstairs. I need help."

Cristina thought about it. Her head was throbbing, but she threw her bag and jacket over the banister and went upstairs anyway. When they entered Zola's room Meredith rushed to her crib while Cristina stood in the doorway and watched for a moment. Meredith noticed Cristina's hesitation, "You can come closer, she's not a disease spreading monster."

Cristina half-smiled. She truly loved Zola. She'd spent the night with her during her medical complications and couldn't get enough of the brown-eyed, chubby cheeked little girl. When walked up to the crib Zola stopped crying and flashed Cristina the most adorable full-faced grin, "Hi, Zo-Zo!" Zola giggled and Cristina giggled back. At that moment she forgot about her headache, about her troubles with her own life, and about Owen. She picked Zola up and began walking around the room with her. Meredith was thankful. She'd had her hands full with Zola because Derek still couldn't face her and come home. She sat on the bed watching Cristina for the longest time before finally drifting to sleep.

Cristina was sitting on the floor making Zola laugh with goofy faces, "Awe, Mer, watch thi-." Cristina frowned, "Great. She's asleep. Mama went to sleep on us. Yes, she did." With every word she spoke, Zola grinned. "Okay, well, I guess you should get some sleepy time too. What do you think?" Zola chuckled as Cristina picked her up and laid her in her crib, tucking her in tight, "…little baby burrito." She stood over her and watched Zola's eyes drift shut before turning the lights off and returning downstairs. She went first to the hall closet to grab some blankets and then over to the couch. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the stiff sofa, but Meredith was hogging the bed upstairs and she had no choice if she didn't want to wake up Sleeping Beauty.

Cristina was all settled in and had even dozed off for a second before being woken up by a cold rush flooding into the living room. She opened her eyes as the breeze brushed the hair out of her face. When she opened them, everything around her physically faded out. All that was left was the couch she was previously sleeping on. After focusing her eyes, her heart sank. She was staring into the face of her father. He was wearing the clothes he'd had on at the time of their accident so many years ago. She remembered it so crystal clearly. They weren't blood-stained and ripped as she'd remembered them, though. They were perfect, as if it was before the fatal crash had occured. She rubbed her eyes with her hands for a few second and looked up once more. He was still there, sitting on the edge of the couch. Cristina sat up, resting on her elbows, "Dad?" Her voice was hoarse; it was a surreal moment.

"Hey, Princess." His voice was gruff, but comforting. Cristina felt so good hearing it after so long.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard the news. You're going to have a baby!"

She felt a pang of guilt, "But, Dad, I-."

"Shh," His finger was pressed on her lip, "don't let previous troubles cloud your feelings. I know what you're feeling; you're feeling scared. I know you want a baby. You can't lie to yourself. You can pretend all you want, but in the end you're lying. I've seen the way you hold that little one upstairs."

Cristina's eyes went blurry as tears formed, "You…"

"I've been looking after you. I may have left you physically, but I haven't left you in spirit. I've always been watching over my little girl."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"You turned out to be an amazing woman. I've never felt the need to intervene on your life—until now."

"Daddy, I am scared. What if something bad happens like the last time?" Cristina was pouring her heart out to a figure she wasn't even sure she wasn't making up.

"You can't give up on your life before it even happens. Give it another chance. The daughter I know would never give up on what she really wants."

"How can you be sure history won't just repeat?" She felt herself getting tired.

"Trust me, Angel, everything will be fine. You have to trust in the way things work." His sentence seemed to repeat throughout the room, "Trust me… fine… trust… trust." Her eyes faltered shut and the next thing she knew Meredith was sitting on her feet, watching her sleep.

"Hey!"

"Why are you-"

"Watching you sleep? I thought you could use a friend; I've been selfish lately. I wasn't there for you, but I'm here now. I'm ready to listen. I know you-"

"I'm keeping it." Cristina spit out and a smile appeared on her face. She wasn't sure if she had been dreaming the night before, but she went with it.

Meredith stared at her, shocked. "I thought you were set on your decision."

"I've been given a different outlook."

Meredith was still dazed, but she didn't ask any questions, "Let's hug it out!"

8 months later

Cristina sat in a rocking chair holding her infant son, Christopher. Owen sat in a chair right next to her holding their daughter, Faith. She stared at the pale yellow walls of the nursery that was stationed at the back of the new house they shared. Christopher hiccupped and broke Cristina's train of thought. When she looked into her son's face she saw nothing but pride; pure pride and joy. She threw her head back, facing upwards and whispered, "Thank you, Dad."

Owen shot her a look, "What was that about?"

"Just wanted to let my dad know I still think about him and that I'm happy." She didn't want to go completely soft and tell him the story of her encounter.

"Well, alright then." He looked at his wife and smiled at her admiration for their twins, "If you're happy, I'm happy." They sat in silence and just took in the sight of their miracles.


End file.
